Fifty Shades Changed
by Alexis Eden
Summary: Ana had the life, so she thought. What happens six months later, when she meets a grey-eyed stranger. Is it love or lust. Follow their journey. *NOT a cheating story* All character belong to E.L. James. Story is mine
1. Chapter 1

As she strolled down the corridor of the hospital, she remembered the huge fight that she had with Donnie almost six months ago.

**Six months ago...**

Ana just got off of a fourteen hour shift at the hospital, where she is a nurse. She walked up to the apartment that she shared with Donnie. They have been dating for over a year, and were even talking about marriage. As Ana ascended to the stairs, her cell phone rang. Seeing that it was Donnie's number, she immediately picked it up.

"Hey baby", she said, but all she heard back was Donnie's voice talking to someone, "Come on Terry, please don't hold out on me, I know you want me as much as I want you, please don't make me beg". The women, who she guessed was Terry replied, "Oh, Donnie, I want you to fuck me fifty shades to Sunday". Ana could not believe what she was hearing, was the love of her life cheating on her. She started to record the phone call, because she was going to have the proof, the proof that HE destroyed their relationship.

She dropped all her belongings on the floor, she wasn't going to sit and cry, she was pissed. How dare he do something like this, after all the time they have been together, all the special memories that they made. He just traded it in for a fuck.

Anger couldn't explain what Ana was feeling. Pissed, betrayed, she wanted to kick his two timing ass. She walked across her room, _to look out the window, and looked at the moon_. She was planning on making him pay. First and foremost, she started pulling all his clothes out of the drawers, and dropped them into a huge pile. Then she walked across the hall, to his gaming room, and pulled all the game systems, and games he had, into the huge pile she already started. Seeing as they lived on the second floor, she decided to open the window, and throw everything out. She made sure everything he owned was on the side walk to their apartment.

After feeling a little better Ana walked downstairs, opened the refrigerator, and took out a unopened bottle of wine. She popped the cork, and started to drink straight from the bottle. She was not push over, he would not treat her like dirt, like she was nothing. She pulled a chair to right in front of the door, so when he finally showed up, she would be the first thing he would see.

Two hours later, Donnie decided to show his face. When he walked in, he was furious, "why the fuck is all my stuff laying outside Ana", he asked. She just sat on her chair, with a smug look on her face. She couldn't believe that he was acting like this, she was the one that was pissed, he shouldn't be. "It's funny, I received a very interesting phone call today that you might want to listen to. As she pulled out her cell phone and pressed play, his face being to fall and turn very pale. "Ana, PLEASE, he begged, it's not what you think". "Oh, then please tell me what you think it was", she said as she walked to their room, where he followed her. As he _sat on the corner of the bed, _he begin to explain.

Donnie met Terry a couple of months ago at the bar that he frequented after work. She was the new girl at his job, and he invited her and a couple of co workers out for a drinks on her first day. They both were attracted to each other, but Donnie knew that he had a beautiful girlfriend at home that he loved. Twice a week Donnie and Terry, began going on what he thought were friendly dinner dates, when Ana had to work double shifts. After a month or two of these dates, Donnie started to have feelings for her. They flirted heavily, and that tonight, they gave into their attraction, and slept together.

Ana sat and listened to everything Donnie said. "So, it was exactly what I thought it was, you betrayed me and slept with another woman" Ana screamed. She was getting madder by the minute. He looked at her and had the balls to say, "I tried to to stay away, but you pushed me to her, you have been working so much that I felt alone, and forgotten. I needed attention and affection, and she was there to give that to me. Terry made me feel so relaxed, and we had so much fun together, I think I have fallen in love with her.

Ana could not believe that he was blaming her for his cheating. She worked hard to get where she was, and was not going to let this ass whole blame her. And to top it off, he wasn't sorry that he cheated, what the fuck was that. She was definitely pissed, but she did love this man. She, once upon a time, use to _eat, sleep and breathe this man_. She looked up to the sea green eyes that were looking back at her, "Donnie, you were my life, my love, my reason for breathing. Everything I did was for us, for you, and I'm sorry you felt like I was never here, but you should have talked to me, let me know how you felt, and not go out and fuck someone else. That is not how a relationship works and _I can't say I'm able to stand for you or fall for you every again_". That night Donnie left, _she didn't know and didn't_ _care if she seen him again,_ and as much as it hurt to see him go, she knew that there was someone out there that would love, and cherish her.

In the six months they have been separated, Ana hasn't talked to Donnie, but she found out that he started some boy band, and is engaged to Terry. Ana took the high road, and was happy for them. She just hoped Donnie would be faithful to Terry.

**Present time... **

Ana stopped at the nurses station, and was greeted with a lovely smile from Dr. Grace Grey. "Hello, Ana, your looking very happy today". "Thank you Grace, I'm feeling really great today, its been along time coming, after everything that has happened, I'm finally feeling like myself again.

As they continued, their conversation, Ana noticed a gentleman heading their way. Just looking at him, Ana felt things she hasn't felt in a very long time. His copper bronze hair glistened in the light, his hands in his pockets of a nice tight designer suit, and a smile that made Ana tighten her thighs. She couldn't look away.

She watched as Grace looked from her and turned around to see who was behind her. "Christian, it's great to see you, what are you doing here in the middle of the afternoon", Grace asked her son. Then she turned back to Ana, to introduce them. "Ana this is my son Christian, Christian this is Ana, she is nurse here.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ana, Christian said as he lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. As he held her hand she felt the electric current flow between them, she blushed even more, and answered, " It's a great pleasure to meet you Christian.

Grace couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched her son and Ana hold hands. She knew what Ana has been through, and knew her son, hasn't been involved with someone in sometime. By the look of them she knew that they were going to have something really great.

"Well Mother, I was wondering if you had time to go to lunch with me", Christian said has he dropped Ana's hand, but kept a watchful on her. " As soon as I finish my rounds, I'm all yours dear". And with that Grace left Ana and Christian alone. They stood there and looked at each other, Blue eyes to Grey. Christian couldn't believe how beautiful Ana was. He didn't know why, but he felt like he couldn't leave her. "Ana, I know that I just met you, but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." Ana didn't know what to say, but she wanted to be with this man, "Yes, Christian, I would love to have dinner with you, let's say around 7:00 pm, at my apartment, I would love to cook for you.

Christian had the biggest had the biggest smile on his face, and by the way Ana was smiling, she felt the same way. This was going to be the beginning so something wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana's POV

It's five o'clock, and I'm ready to leave. Today flew by after we made our plans for dinner. Now I just have to get home start dinner, and get ready, all within two hours. What did I get myself into, oh yeah a date with a hot guy, in my apartment, I definitely knew what I was getting myself into, I smile to myself.

I pulled into my parking spot, and grab my groceries from the car, then headed into my apartment, the one I love so much. After Donnie and I split up, I could no longer stay in _our_ apartment, so I paid to get out of my lease, and found this place.

The kitchen, is one that I adore. It has a breakfast bar, with an attached stove, all in white, the wood looks a little weathered, the stools are big metal springs, with seats that look like pieces of round marble. It just so comfortable here.

I left out all the food I was going to need for tonight. Some home cooking. I thought I would make some baked potatoes with butter and cheese, and garlic/brown sugar baked chicken.

Heading to my bedroom, I think back to this afternoon, and everything that transpired. I met a gorgeous, drop dead sexy man, gave him my cell number and address, and offered to make dinner. I don't usually act that way but, it has been six months with out a man beside me or inside me.

I undress quickly and make my way into my walk in shower. It is heaven in here, so much room to move around, I even had a small bench built in, so if I wanted to sit and relax or pleasure myself, I can. I take a quick shower, and go back to my bedroom to find something sexy, but sweet to wear.

I found a blue dress I bought awhile back, but never got to wear. Its has a lace bodice with scalloped edges, a shirred skirt waist, a side zip closure, and in the back is a small cut out. I put on a pair blue lace booty shorts, then throw the dress over my head, and zip it up. No bra needed with this, so I'm going all natural on top. I slip on beautiful pair of blue crystal flat strap sandals that go perfect with this dress. I'm leaving my hair down, which goes to the middle of my back and fans out beautifully. I look in the long, standing mirror, and I have to say I look HOT.

Finding my way back to the kitchen, I start to cook the chicken and check on the potatoes. Everything is coming together so perfectly. I still have some time so I whip up some homemade brownies. I try my best not to anything on me, and it works, I'm still clean. With only fifteen minutes to go, I put everything in the oven warmer until Christian gets here.

Just as I shut the oven, I hear the buzzer going off. I head over to the intercom.

"Hello", I asked, as sexy as I could.

"Ana, it's Christian, can you let me up", he say in the most sultry voice.

He is not even here yet and I'm yearning for him. What is going on with me. I don't even know him, and I want him, bad. I stand by the door and wait for him. It only takes one knock and I have the door open, looking at the most handsome man that I've ever seen.

He is wearing a tight, button up, dress shirt, with purple, white, black and gray stripes, and has the first button undone, I can see some of his bronze chest hair, and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. His jeans are black, and faded. They look like they were made just for him, so perfect in all the right places. As I look to his face, where his fingers are, slowly stroking his lips, I can't help to notice how exquisite this man is.

"So nice to see you Christian", I say as I try to pick up my tongue up off the floor. He is smirking at me and with that, I already know that whatever he wants I will give it to him.

"What a pleasure Ana, so great to see you again", he says as he gently kisses me on my cheeks, which are now probably the color of a tomato.

"Please come in, would you like something to drink, I ask, as I lead us in to the kitchen. I can feel him staring at me, but I don't look back. "Um sure, I would love a cold glass of water, he says.

Christian takes a seat at the breakfast bar, were I have our dinnerware set up. We can't stop staring at one another, I wonder how we are going to get through dinner.

Christian's POV

Fuck! I can't believe how beautiful she is. If my mother had told me, that she worked with such a beautiful co worker, I might have stopped by sooner. I then ask her out on a date, I never do anything like that, but there was just something about her. The things I felt when I touched her hands, I never wanted to let go. The offer for dinner was out of my mouth before I had a chance to think about it. And she must have felt the same thing, because within seconds, she offered to make it, at her apartment. I must be one lucky son of a bitch.

She hands me the glass of water, and our fingers slightly touch at the tips, and there is that shock again. I have to find out more about her. I thought about getting a background check on her, but for once in my life, I didn't. I'm going to try and do this all on my own. My mother would be so proud. I just sit and watch as Ana gets everything set for dinner. She look like she really enjoys cooking, she has that calm look on her face.

"You look like you really enjoy cooking", I say as I look into her sparkling blue eyes.

Not taking her eyes off of me, she says "Yes, I do, it can be a great stress reliever", then winks at me.

Wholly cow, I can't believe how forward she is being, but I'm loving it. She starts to serve dinner, then sits down right next to me. I feel so comfortable being here. As I start to eat, my eyes go wide and I make a growling noise, to show her how good this taste. Mrs Gail Taylor makes some great food but this might give it a run for the money.

"Wow, Ana, this taste incredible, you really out did yourself with this meal. I hope dessert taste just as good", I say with a mega watt smile. And there she goes again blushing. This is going to be a very interesting night.

"Thanks Christian, and I made some delicious homemade brownies for dessert, which we will top with some vanilla ice cream, how does that sound", she says in such a seductive voice.

She wasn't kidding, dessert was amazing. And the way she licked the ice cream of the spoon, had me adjusting myself a couple of times. I just hope I make it through the night, not cumming all over myself. She handed me a beer, and we headed over to the sofa.

As the night went on, we just sat and talk with each other. I never had such a relaxing date before, and it really feels great. I found out Ana, was born and raised here in Seattle. She had a normal childhood, in which she was raised by her father Ray & mother Carla, who still live in her childhood home.

She graduated high school with high honors, and decided that she loved to help people, so she went into nursing. She recently got out of a year long relationship, were her boyfriend cheated on her, because he said that she worked to much, and didn't give him enough of her time. I would never cheat on such a wonderful, sexy, giving person. He must have just been to selfish.

Ana's POV

This night is going so well, I'm really enjoy myself and his company. And even though I'm trying too, I can't stop flirting with him. Its just so easy. To see him adjust himself when I was licking the ice cream, made me feel wanted, and made my panties wetter, than they already were. I handed him a beer and we both headed to the sofa. Again he is watching me with such determination , so I shake my hips, walking away.

The night goes by so quickly. I told him about my life growing up here, and my parent, and the unfortunate events of what Donnie did to me. His face began to get so red, like he was angry at the situation. But it's done and over with, I don't want anyone to dwell on that asshole.

"So, Christian, tell me all about you and all your dirty little secrets", I say to him, as I bite my lip. He looks over to me, his glorious gray eyes smiling at me. This man has to know the things he does to women.

"Well, I'm CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings, but you may know that already. I was adopted by Grace and Carrick Grey, when I was four, after my biological mother died. I have an older brother Elliott, and a younger sister Mia. She is about your age", he say to me and you can see the love he has for his family.

"I also just got out of a relationship, about two months ago, but it was mutual, no cheating, I just wanted something more", he say with a gleam in his eyes.

Am I ready for something more. He is hot, like god sent him from above, and I would love to see what he is working with in those tight jeans of his, but I want to have some fun, nothing to serious, not yet. Yes, fun is what I want, no attachment, no feelings.

"So what kind of things do you do to have fun, or relieve stress", I ask him as I head to the kitchen for another beer.

It was my second one, and I was feeling very relaxed, and very ambitious. I was not letting him leave my house without those luscious touching mine. I try to look more confidant heading back to him. Sitting right next to him, with my knee touching him leg, I feel it again, and I can't explain it, but I love it. _Electricity , _that's what it is.

"Well, I love to go soaring, taking my boat out on the lake, flying my helicopter, they make forget how tough life can be sometimes", he says to me sounding proud of himself, and not cocky.

Touching his thigh, looking up into those unforgettable gray eyes, you can't help to fall for him, but that's not on my agenda right now, I'm not ready for that. "Wow, sailing sounds like the perfect thing to do. Being all alone, the calmness of the water, softly rocking the boat. I can see why you like doing that so much", I say to him.

I know this has been a great night, but I better end it, before I do something I might regret. Yes I want to rock his world, but not on the first date. Don't want to seem to needy, even though I really am.

"Christian, I have had a fantastic night, and really don't want it to end, but I have a very early day tomorrow. Maybe we can plan lunch or coffee for during the week, I can call you, or you can call me", I tell him, as I grab his hand and walk him towards the door. He is looking at me like he can't believe I'm making him leave, I really don't want to, but I will make up for it next time.

Standing in the door way, Christian goes to grab my hand, and kiss it good night, but I have other plans. As he grabs my hand, I pull him in, and go for a kiss. My lips crush his, I slowly slip my tongue in his mouth, and he complies, and let's me in. I have to say, I never felt a kiss like this before. It's like the 4th of July and Christmas all wrapped in one. I don't want to let go, but I do.

It looks like he was feeling the same way, I look down and even notice a huge bulge in his pants, by the look of it, I might be screaming his name for day. I can't do anything but bite my lip and try to calm myself down. I know that my panties are completely wet, and I will have to take care myself later.

"Good night Ana, until next time", he says as he wink at me, and smiles.

"Good night Christian, I really had a great time, I say to him as I watch him walk down the front steps.

As soon as I lock my door, I make a run for it to my bed room, pulled open the drawer on my night stand, and got out one of my favorite toys. I strip down to nothing, crawl onto my bed, lay back, and put this baby to use. Closing my eyes, I stroke my toy up and down my clit, turning the vibration on high, I slowly enter it into my moist center. Just thinking of him, here doing this, I'm lost in minutes.

Sated and very tired, I start to fall asleep, only to be startled by my cell phone. I look over and it's a text from Christian, smiling, I pick it up.

To: Ana Steele

From: Christian Grey

Have sweet dreams, good night beautiful.

To: Christian Grey

From: Ana Steele

Only if they are of you would they be sweet, good night.

"Oh, this is going to be a great ride", I say to myself out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who reads and reviews, it means so much to me. With this story, I'm writing Christian & Ana, kind of the same but different, I hope you guys like it.

Christian's POV

I can't believe what a night I had with Ana. So fun and relaxing. The conversation flowed between us, just like the electricity, I felt all night. And the kiss, was absolutely unbelievable. I never had someone kiss me with all their passion. I know it has been only one night, but the things I feel for this woman, are making me say, yes dear.

I never wanted more with any women, but after the last submissive, I realized, I'm just to old for this shit. Yes, it has been great, having all the control, having gorgeous women submitting themselves to me. But I need more now.

I had a year with Alexa, she was almost the perfect sub. Took her punishments, never safe worded, and had very few hard limits. After awhile, I just wasn't feeling it, I wanted someone to wake up to, cuddle with, meet my family. I even asked Alexa to escort me to one of my mother's charity gala's, but she wasn't having none of it, telling me she just wanted our weekend thing and nothing else.

My family knows I have some secrets, but they never bother me with questions. My mother just wants me to find the right woman, and that she makes me happy. Grace, my mother is my savior, literately. She was the doctor on duty when the ambulance brought me and my family in, the night of the blaze.

From what I was told, there was a fire in my house which was started from cooking drugs in the basement. I guess my parents were not only cooking drugs, they were also using them, because on arrival to the hospital, my parents were already dead from a over dose of the drugs, not the fire. They had gotten so high, that they forgot to watch what they were doing, hence starting the fire. Thank god, most of the time I was outside when they cooked the drugs, because my lungs were all clear. But, at the time the fire started I was in the kitchen playing with my two favorite race cars. The flames came from the basement door, and I ended up with some small burns on my chest.

Our next door neighbor Hope, I think she may have been a college student, seen the flames and found me before the explosion of the house. Thinking about it, that fire might have been the best thing for me. I have a very loving family, even though I miss my parents sometimes, their stupidity could have killed me.

Grace and Carrick couldn't have children, so the decided to adopt. And the moment she laid her eyes on me, then found out I had no next of kin, they made me theirs. I was their second child, Elliott was two years older than me at 29, and Mia was four year younger at 23. Mia was the only one adopted as an infant.

It was a hard adjustment in the beginning, but with the love that my new family gave me, I was able to adjust. Sometimes I still have nightmares, from the night of the fire. I can still smell the smoke, feel the heat of the fire, even my scars, feel like they burn, when someone tries to touch me there.

Laying in bed, messaging Ana, I realize that I want to be with her. They way she acted tonight, I know she feels the same thing, but does she want a relationship like I do.

The next morning I wake, after a very sound sleep, thinking of my blue eyed beauty. I wonder if she wants to meet today for lunch or something, or maybe it's to soon. I need to text her to find out

To: Ana Steele

From: Christian Grey

Good morning beautiful. First, I want to say, what a fantastic night I had with you. And the kiss was like nothing I felt before. So, I wake today thinking of only you, and wanted to know if you would please me,and join me for lunch.

To: Christian Grey

From: Ana Steele

Good morning to you. I also had a great time last night, and can not wait to do it again. Unfortunately I am working a double shift today, and won't get off until 11 pm tonight. But I am off all day tomorrow, and I'm thinking we can definitely find something to do ;)

_She just gave me a wink. What this woman is doing to me. I know something that we can do to pass time. I just wonder if she is ready for it_

To: Ana Steele

From: Christian Grey

That sound like a perfect plan. I will text or call you tomorrow morning, until then think of me.

To: Christian Grey

From: Ana Steele

I will

After I get her last text, I head to my home gym. I need to clear my mind, so I can actually get some work done today. When I get into the gym, I head for the treadmill, a nice run will let me think. As I'm running, I have to think of a way to tell her about my sexual life. Some people find it taboo, but I find it exciting & exhilarating.

BDSM is something I love to do, it's about pleasure and pain. I never thought I would do something like it. One day Elliot came to visit me in school, and took me to a BDSM club. I was very anxious at first, but after being there for awhile, I really got into it. The control, how women just submit to you. I craved it.

After that night, I made it my mission to become a dominant. And I did, and it was one of the best things that happened to me. I just hope Ana isn't scared of it. It's something I really want to try with her. I will slowly introduce it to her, but she may like it.

Ana's POV

Christian just text me and wanted to have lunch. Already, it's only been a day. He must feel something, just like I do, and I hope he is ready to have some fun. I told him tomorrow I'm off, and that we can do something fun together. I should plan something, maybe a day at a amusement park. I know there is one close to the Seattle Space needle. Yes that's a great idea. And I will wear the perfect outfit to get his juices flowing.

To: Christian Grey

From: Ana Steele

Since I'm off tomorrow, I would like to do something fun. It will make us hot and sweaty, and maybe even get a little wet. What do you think?

To: Ana Steele

From Christian Grey

I'm listening. What you described so far sounds like something I like to do ;)

_He thinks I'm talking about sex, I love that his brain goes right there_

To: Christian Grey

From: Ana Steele

I'm suggesting we go to an amusement park, in downtown Seattle. Then afterward dinner, and maybe do the thing that you were thinking of ;)

I_ waited for him to get back to me, and after ten minutes, my notification light started to blink_

To: Ana Steele

From Christian Grey

You just made me spill my water all over the board room table, that was filled with a lot of important clients. They all must think I'm crazy. What am I going to do with that dirty head of yours. And tomorrow, it's a date.

To: Christian Grey

From: Ana Steele

You can do anything, your heart desires

Whoa, tomorrow we are having our second date, a fun filled day riding roller coasters, and even a better night riding him, I hope. Oh, it's going to be so entertaining. I'm going to have to thank Grace for with me, because if not for her, Christian would have never walked into the hospital, and I would have never had the chance to meet that sexy piece of meat, that I hopefully can eat or at least nibble on.

The rest of the day flew by. Checking on all the patients, making sure they are all comfortable, have had all the medications, and checked out a few, it was finally time to go home. As I head to my apartment, I realize its 11:30pm, and I have to be up early to meet my handsome, gray eyed god. As I'm parking my xenon blue metallic Cadillac Escalade Ext, I notice a silver/gray Audi Q7 parked on the street in front of my apartment.

Heading to unlock the door, I feel someone behind me, as I turn to see who it is, I bump right into a man of steel. I look up and it is him, Mr. Christian Grey. And he could not look any hotter, sporting a dark gray three piece suit and a silver tie, that I would love around my wrist.

"Hey, what are you doing hear so late", my voice trembles as I speak to him.

" I thought about you all day today, and was wondering if I could get a good night kiss", he said to me with such a flirtatious look on his face.

"I guess tonight is your lucky night. I have been thinking about you all day too", I say as I slowly walk closer to him. I reach my hands up in to his hair, and pull his lips towards mine, and kiss him like I will never see him again. I put everything into this good night kiss. We pull away from each other, breathing so hard.

I look up to him, with a gleam in my eye and say, "I will see your sexy ass in the morning, have a wondrous night". And with that I turn and head into my apartment. After unlocking the door, I run to the window to see if he is still there, and to my joy, he is standing there, with a stunning smile on his face, probably wondering what the hell just happened.

I laid on my bed naked, because it is so freeing, nothing binding me, and I start all asleep thinking about how great tomorrow is going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana's POV

My alarm goes off at 7am, and I excitingly jump out of bed and turn it off. Today is my second date with Christian. I'm hoping to have a thrilling time riding all the roller coaster, and spending all day with him. I will send him a text, letting him know to meet me at my apartment at 9am, and I will drive us to the park, and he can take care of the plans for dinner.

To: Christian Grey

From: Ana Steele

Good Morning! Just want to let you know to meet me at my apartment around 9am, and I will drive us to the amusement park. Then dinner can be all on you ;)

To: Ana Steele

From: Christian Grey

The plans sound perfect, just heads up, if I'm driving with you, my security will have to follow us. And if dinner is on me, then I'm hoping that dessert is on you ;)

To: Christian Grey

From: Ana Steele

Security is fine, just as long as we have sometime to ourselves too. Now, stop texting, and get your sweet ass over here.

I'm in and out of the shower in ten minutes. I decided to dress for comfort today, since we will be doing a lot of walking, and standing in line. So I'm wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a orange tank top, and I'm bringing a gray sweat shirt, just in case it gets chilly. But just being with Christian makes me hot and wet. That reminds me, I better bring an extra pair of panties. And for dinner, I have packed another casual outfit of jeans and a sequins top with a pair of five in heels. I want him to want me.

Just as I finish putting my orange shoes on, I hear the door bell. Someone must have let him in, because he never rang the intercom. I open the door and the sight that stands before me, leaves me utterly speechless. His hair looks like he has just been fucked, he has on a blue v-neck t-shirt, with sleeves that go just below the elbow, a pair of light blue jeans, and hanging off his arm is a gray hooded sweat shirt. I guess great minds think alike.

"Hey good looking" I say to him, with a wink and a smile.

"Hello beautiful", he say to me as he runs his eyes up my body before stopping at my eyes.

"Just let me grab my purse, and bag, then when can head out" as I'm saying that to him, he grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him, so close I can feel his heart beating. He looks down to me, grabs my chin, pulls it up, so that I'm looking into his stunning gray eyes. He makes his way to my lips, and plants a smoking hot kiss upon me. If this is the start of my day, I can't wait to see what happens tonight.

"Man, your truck is HOT", Christian say to me as we walk to my baby blue.

"Yes, she is. I love the way she handles me, she let's me drive her really rough if I need to, or very delicate, if that's the mood am in. She is the one constant in my life. I love her, and maybe if your a really good boy today, I might let you drive her home", I say giggling towards Christian.

It's actually me I want him to drive. I will have to give it my all today, because tonight I want him in my bed. I don't want him to think I'm a hoe, but it's been too long, I need to feel him inside me. Let's just get this date over with, and we will see what happen tonight.

We jump in the truck, and I guess from the closed in space, I can feel the electricity pulse between us. I try to ignore it and put on my seat belt, I look over and he looks a little nervous, I guess it's because either I'm driving or because he just felt what I did. I hope is the latter.

I pull out of the driveway, and head towards the center of Seattle. It's such a beautiful day out, I have a feeling this is just meant to be today. I'm sending out positive thoughts, that we have a wonderful, sexy day. Turning to catch a glimpse of him, I see that he is doing the same to me, just looking at me, with lust in his eyes. That makes my stomach do somersaults. I'm thinking I should have brought a couple pairs of panties for this date. This man must know what he is doing to me. I just smile and wink at him.

Christian's POV

This women gets sexier by the minute. She is looking so hot today in her tank top, that makes her breast look full and her nipple ready to play and tight jeans, that make her ass look so scrumptious, I just want to take a bite. She is such a tiny thing, and her truck is huge. And then she tells me she likes to drive it rough, I think I almost came in my pants. Hopefully I can control my body today. But the way she is walking around with that body, I don't think we are going to make it through dinner. That reminds me, I have to make sure Taylor made the reservations.

As we jump in the truck, I can just feel the pulse of the electricity flowing. I wonder if she feels it too. I put my seat belt on, then turn to look at her. She makes me a little nervous, I never felt this way for someone so quickly. I hope she isn't upset, that I paid to have the park closed for the day. It will just be the two of us. I wonder how much trouble we can get in.

"So Ana, what is your favorite ride at the park", I say to her as my eyes just take her all in.

Keeping her eyes on the road, she says to me, very seductively by the way, "I love to ride the roller coasters, but today I was hoping to find something new I would like to ride, the winks her eye.

Wholly FUCK, what was that, I am going to stop this truck, and take her back to Escala, and have my way with her. She has one dirty mouth, one that I would love to have around my now hard cock. We can't get to the park fast enough. I'm trying to think of anything that will make my arousal go down, but between her and the confines of this truck, nothing is working.

Finally after a half an hour, but I swear it felt like four hours, we make it to the park. She looks like she is getting a little nervous, as she notices that there are no there cars in the parking lot. " I was so sure the park was open today, maybe I made a mistake", she says with disappointment on her face. I have to tell her, I don't want her upset or sad.

"No it's open today, but just for you and I. I bought out the park, so when can spend some time together and have fun, without anyone bothering us", I say with a slight smile on my face.

"You really didn't have to do that, we would have fun, no matter who is here. This was my part of the date to plan, and you just thought that with your money, you could close the park. I'm not a happy camper right now Christian!, she tells me with her arms across her chest, and a very pissed look on her face. I hope I didn't screw this up already. I need to let things happen on their own, and stop interfering. I don't want her mad at me.

"I'm so sorry baby, but if we just came here, with all these other people, I would have had to have security follow us all day long, and we really wouldn't be alone. It is just so much easier this way, we can come and go as we please, no standing in line, we can ride any ride as many times as we want, and can eat anything we want. I had all the staff sign a NDA, so everything we do or say here, is kept confidential ", I try to say with a smile.

I want her to understand, being with me, there are rule we have to go by. Taylor would have had to put all our security on this small amusement park trip, and would have been be very pissed. I see a slight smile forming on her lips, so maybe she is coming around to this idea.

"Thank you, I didn't think of it that way, but could you please inform me or talk to me before you do something like this again. I might have worn something a little more open, so your hands could have had some fun with me. But, now I guess you'll have to wait until dessert, maybe", she tells me while squeezing my ass.

We make our way in, and are greeted by the park manger. He let's us know that everything is set. The park is fully open, all the rides are safe and secure. All the staff had signed the NDA's and were sent over to Andrea this morning. We thank him, pick a park map, then decide to head to the roller coasters.

I grab her hand and entwine our fingers together. She looks up at me, and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. I then grab her face and deepen the kiss, and make my way into her mouth. She taste so sweet, I don't want to stop, and I have a feeling that she doesn't either, but we are standing in the middle of the park, so I pull back. I give both a second to catch out breath. "As much as I could stand here all day and kiss those beautiful, soft, luscious, lips, we have things to do. I tighten my grip on her hand, and we start our trek through the park.

Ana's POV

What an amazing day this turning out to be. He has to know how much I want him, right now if I could. But we can flirt all day, and have sex all night, well that is my plan anyway. I can't believe he had the park closed, just for us two. I never had someone want to do that for me. I was a little upset, but not much. If I would have known, I could have worn, a short skirt or shorts, that he would have been able to access. We would have had so much more fun. But I have plans, and when get on our first ride, I'm going to put my plan in motion. By the end of the night, this man will be in my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana's POV

I have my plan set, and I hope it all works out. I grab his hand and pull him over to the first roller coaster ride. I love the excited feeling you get, when you ride a coaster. When it drops off, to the biggest dip, you just let all your stress fly away, and have a great time. And what is really exciting, is that we won't have to wait in line, and it's just the two of us.

He seems nervous, so I try to relax him a little. "Christian are you nervous about taking a ride on this little coaster", I ask him as am looking directly into his gray eyes.

"No, it's just been a long time since I have been on one, I'm just trying to get my stomach ready for what is to come", he say to me while rubbing his belly.

All I can do is laugh, he is too cute. I grab both of his hands, and pull him closer to me. I try to stand on my tips of my toes, so I can reach his face. I place a delicate kiss on his lips, pulling back a little, I say to him, " Don't worry, I will protect you and keep you safe up there". I don't have the words out of my mouth before he grabs my hips to pick me up, and gives me one of the most passionate kisses I ever received. I don't want this to end, but I need to, so I pull back, and pull him up the walk way.

Since it is just the two of us, we get to sit in the first cart, which I always thought was the most fun, and scariest at the same time. He made sure we were both buckled in, then that both lap bars were tight and secure. 5..4..3..2..1.., the coaster starts to ascend up the very steep hill, very slowly. I look over to him, and he has one eye open, like he wants to watch, but he doesn't. All I can do is giggle.

"That is one beautiful sound", he says to me.

"What is", I say while still giggling.

"Your giggle, it sounds so beautiful coming from you", he says, now with both eyes boring into me.

"Thank you Christian, I love to laugh and a have a good time. I so happy that I get to spend to day with you doing what I love", I say to him.

As the coaster is still making it's way up the mountain, I put my hands on his thighs, and rub them slowly. He turns to me, with his eyes wide open, but they start to relax. I know he needs this, and it's kind of exciting. Taking my hands, I make my way to the bulge that is in his pants. I grab his cock, and start to rub it very hard.

"Ana, what are you doing", he ask, while his eyes are closed, apparently enjoying it.

"Just trying to relax your mind, before we get to the tip, and fall over", I tell him as I continue to rub him out.

"Please baby, stop, or I'm going to cum all over myself, and it won't be a pretty sight.

"Ok, we are almost up there anyway, but I would love to finish that later", I say to him right before we fall over the edge.

The coaster is going so fast, I have Christian's hand in mine, and I know that I have a very tight grip on it. Like I said it's fun but scary. At the last dip, as the camera goes off, I feel Christian's lips on my cheeks. I turn to him, and our lips crash together. That has to be one of the most exhilarating experience I every had on a roller coaster.

As it comes to a stop, we quickly take our belts off, and I pulled him down the walkway, towards the pictures. There we are, one picture has him kissing my cheek, and the next is us kissing together. I have to say we look HOT there. We end up buying two copies of each picture. One set for him and one for me. If nothing comes of this relationship, we will have some great memories.

Christian's POV

We take the pictures, and head off to the Ferris wheel. It will be us alone, sitting in an enclosed space. As we head into the ride, I let her go in first, always being the gentleman. I stop and talk to the operator for a second, then head in sitting next to her. And there is that current again. I just want to ravish her, but I'm going to try and take things slower then usual. I want this relationship to last, not end up like every other type of relationship I have been in. But fooling around, is always okay.

"Christian, why were you talking to the ride operator," she asked me, as I grabbing her hand.

"Oh, I just gave him an extra $50.00 to keep us going for a half hour, so I can spend some "quality" time with you", I tell her with a wink and a smile.

She made the first move on the roller coaster, so now it's my turn. As the wheel starts to move, so do I. I pull her real close to me, putting my hand on her neck, I slowly move my it up, so it's holding her head in my hands. I go in for a kiss, and she tilts forward so our lips hit. My hand grabs a fist full of hair, and pull it hard. All I hear is a moan of satisfaction. She is really enjoying this. We have been kissing, and moaning for ever before she pulls away.

As she sits straight up, her hands go to the throbbing stick in my pants. She starts to rub it with passion and desire. I feel like I'm melting right here on the spot. This is so incredibly hot, that my mind can only think of her, in my bed, tied up, legs wide open, with my lips all over her pussy, sucking on her sweet juices. But suddenly I'm brought out of my mind haze, because she opened the button on my jeans, is unzipping them.

I really don't want to stop her. She put her hands down my pants and pulls my dick out. She looks in awe. Of course, it is a thing of beauty, so thick, and hard, and very long. I'm very proud of my manhood. She moves her mouth, which is wide open to my dick. She brings some saliva to the tip of her tongue and drops it on the tip of cock. She begins the twirl her tongue on the tip, making it very wet. The in one quick move, she shoves me into her hot, wet mouth. I think I just died and went to heaven. She is pulling and sucking so hard, it's very hard to control myself.

"Ana, I'm going to cum in your sweet, hot mouth. So if you don't want that to happen, please stop"

And she doesn't stop. She keeps going at it, until I finally explode in her mouth. I can see she is swallowing every last bit. Then she takes her tongue, and licks up and down my shaft until I'm totally clean. Like it never happened. I put him back into my pants then turn to her.

"That has to be one of the hottest blow jobs, that I ever had. That was simply amazing. I never had head in a Ferris wheel. I guess the fifty dollars I gave that guy was worth every penny. And I guess I owe you a great deal in return", I say to her, as I head in to kiss her luscious lips.

The ride finally comes to an end, it stops and we emerge out the door. The operator has a smile on his face. He probably knew what we were up too, but who cares. I just got blown, by a hot, sexy as fuck, woman.

Ana's POV

I can't believe I just gave Christian a blow job, on the Ferris wheel. It felt so right, being there with him, making out, feeling him up. I'm usually not into giving head, but one look at him, and I threw myself to him. He said, he owes me now, hopefully he can fulfill that promise later, in my bed.

We make our way through the park going on many different rides. We made our way to the bumper cars, where Christian keep hitting my car and watching as my breast bounced up and down. Then, we hit this ride, called the Free Fall, you are slowly taking up to a very high point, there is a five second count down, then they drop you. My heart is now stuck in my throat, but I would do it all over again.

Holding hands, we make our way to the funnel cake stand, which is one of my favorite amusement park foods. I ordered two, and then we sat at a hidden table in the corner. It so different without any people here. Everything is so empty, quite. But I like it a lot. I would have never been able to do that to Christian if this park was full. I would be to scared to get caught. But this is fun.

As I look to Christian, I notice he has some powdered sugar on the side of his lip. I slide closer to him, and lick his lips, and the sugar that was there. I can't keep away from this man. I am never like this,but there is a first time for everything.

"Sorry, there was some sugar on your lips, and I had to get it off".

"Please, never apologize for putting those sweet lips on me, I liked it very much. I also want to say that I'm enjoying this time we have spent together. I never really did anything like this before. And you are making is so easy, and so fun", he tells me as he takes a drink of his water.

Hmmm, I wonder why he never had a date like this before. Come on, he had to have many girlfriends before this. But I really don't want to delve into his life, the more you know, the more attached you become. And I'm definitely not looking for that kind of relationship right now. I just smile at him, and go in for another kiss.

After our little snack, we head over to the games. Christian is very competitive, and beat me at most of the games, but I really won at the end, because he gave me all the prizes. It has been an stimulating day, but I'm getting a tiny bit tired.

"Christian, is it alright if we call it a day. I'm a little tired, and would like to take a nap before our big dinner date.

Christian's POV

"Sure, and how about if we go back to my place. I have a spare room, where you can nap, and freshen up for dinner", I ask her. Please say yes, please.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Christian, are you sure it's no inconvenience", she say to me biting her lip and batting her eyes. I hope I can make the night without throwing this woman on my bed and taking her.

"So, can I drive your baby blue, since we are headed to my place".

She throws me her keys and says "of course, just be easy with her, she is not use to big strong hands driving her".

I takes the keys, unlock the truck, and help Ana into the passengers side, she jumps up like an old pro. Then I head to the drivers side, open the door and jump up to the seat. I start the engine, and she roars so loud. I wonder if her owner makes that much noise. Before I pull away, I text Mrs. Jones and let her know to have snacks and drinks ready, and that the spare room be all set, and that dinner is on schedule, as planned.

We hold hands for the entire drive. It feels so easy with her. She is so down to earth, and knows what she wants. She isn't snobby or ignorant, but fun, exciting, smart, and sexy as hell. I pull in towards the drive way, and enter my code to go underground. I park her truck into one of my many parking spots, and then proceed to open her door. She jumps out before I can grab her. Damn she is quick. She grabs her purse and bag, and we head to the elevators.

Being in this tight space, does nothing for the control I am trying to have with her. She looks directly at me, push me against the wall, and starts to kiss me. What is going on her, no woman has ever took charge like this, and I'm really liking it. I grab her ass, and she throws her legs around my hips, and put her hands through my hair, and pulling it hard. Oh, god I want to take her right her. Just as I start to lose some control, the elevator pings, and open to my floor.

I grab her hand, and we make our way into my penthouse. She looks around, and tells me "Wow Christian, this place is really stunning. I know you have money, but damn this is sweet."

This women is like a whirlwind, just says what's on her mind, and I love that about her. She is taking all of of this place in.

"Ana, follow me, I will show you the guest room. Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper, set up some snacks for us to eat, then you can come back to the guest room to freshen up. Dinner will be ready at 7:30.

As she follows me, up the stairs, she questions me, "Are we not going out for dinner?"

I turn to her, putting both of my hands on each side of her head, and tell her, "I thought that we could have dinner here, to have more privacy. Time alone."

She just blushes, and again bites that delicious lip of hers. "Ok, Ana, this is my bed room", I tell her as we pass the master bedroom, "and this is my study, if you awake from your nap and need me, I will be in either place. Or you can just text me, to find me. And finally, this is the guest room, where you will be relaxing.

"Thank you Christian, she tells me as she jumps up, and throws her legs around my waist. She then proceeds to give me such a thoughtful kiss, but then it progresses to more. I start walking her towards the bed, and lay her down without removing myself from her. My hands make their way under her shirt, and find her hard nippled, perky breast. I start to pull on the nipples, and she moans into my mouth. I loved that sound, so I pull back from kissing her, and put my mouth on her nipples, I bite hard. " Oh, Christian pl-ea-se..." she stutters back to me.

"Ana, as much as I want this to continue, all night long. Your tired, and need to rest up". I jump up, leaving her breathless on the bed. "We have dinner at 7:30, please rest", I tell her as I walk out the door.

"If we continue that, dinner would never happen, I will see you soon". I blow her a kiss and head to the study. I need to focus on something else, other than her. She is making it very hard to avoid sex with her, but I have to.

Ana's POV

Oh, lord, that was so hot. Him biting my nipple, I thought I would come right there. This is going to be easier then I thought. I'm going to take a nap, hop into the shower, and then maybe text Christian to help me dress. I'm in for a long night. Thank the heavens I have night shift tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Changed the name of my story. It was Do You Sleep, and now it's Fifty Shades of Change.

Christian's POV

Finally I got away from her. If I stayed any longer we would have definitely have had sex. I'm trying really hard to control myself, but she is not making this easy on me. I still have to explain my sexual lifestyle. I hope is doesn't run when I tell her. I'm thinking maybe give into her, and then tell her. Maybe after having some regular sex with me, it will be harder to run. Because if it's one thing I'm great at is pleasing a woman.

It's almost seven o'clock, I'm going to head to the shower, to wash the day off, and get ready for a very romantic night. I know that I just met her, but I feel like she is the one. The way I feel when we are together is like nothing I ever felt. Tonight, I'm going to get to know her. And hopefully she keeps her hands to herself.

I walk into my massive bathroom, and head to the shower. Standing under the hot stream of water, I can't help but think about our Ferris wheel tryst today. I start to stroke my hard cock, just remembering her sweet lips round me. It was so HOT. I'm stroking it so fast, that it feel like seconds, and I explode all over my hand, and the shower floor. Wow, that felt good, maybe that will ease my beast inside.

I finish up, and then head to the closet to pick out something comfortable. We are having dinner here, so no need to get dressed up. I chose a pair of lose fitting dark blue jeans, a tee shirt, and a cable knit sweater with a quarter zipper on top. I throw on some cologne and head out to see if dinner is all set. I'm so happy and grateful that Mrs. Jones is here to help me. Because without her, we would be sitting in some restaurant. And tonight I want all my attention on Ana.

Ana's POV

I really needed that nap. I guess I should take a shower, and then get all dolled up. I undress, and throw on a robe that was hanging on a hook in the enormous bathroom. I grab my phone to send a text to Christian.

To: Christian

From: Ana

I was wondering if you could make your way up here and show me how to turn on this shower. There should be directions with this thing.

Ana :)

Dirty & Needs to get cleaned

To: Ana

From: Christian

Even though I like when your dirty, I will be right up ;)

Christian

Hero to turning on the shower

Good he is on his way up, let me just undo this belt on the robe. This should get his attention. There is a light knock on the door. I get up, and open the door, and what stands before me, has my wetness dripping down my leg. First off, he is barefoot, then he has on some blue jeans, that look a little worn, and a sweater. Him looking this good, makes things a little easier. As I make my way up to his smoky gray eyes, I see that he is looking me over, just the same way. His jaw seems to be open slightly. I have to get my wits together.

"Well thank you coming to my rescue, Sir. A shower should be easier to work, don't you think".

"Um, yes, it should, I'm sorry. Follow me, and I will show you how this thing works."

As I follow him in, I can't help but stare at his fine ass, I just want to bite it. He stops, and turns to me, and starts to explain, "All you have to do, is put in your desired temperature, wait five seconds and then the water will start to come out. You have two shower heads on top, and four in front of you. Do you want me to start it for you?"

"Yes, please set it for 101 degrees, and thank you again. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important."

"No, I was just getting our dinner sorted out. When you are finished here, just meet me in the dining room". As he was talking to me, I removed my robe and let it drop to the floor, and stepped into the shower

"Ana, what are you doing?", he ask me as he stared at my naked body.

"What, I'm taking a shower, what's wrong?" I'm going to give him one hell of a show

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. Everything seems to be right. God, your body is so beautiful." He is almost stuttering as he answers me.

He is standing there watching me very intently, so I grab the body wash, put some in my hands, and rub my hands all over my body, making everything very soapy. I run my my hands over my very hard nipples, and pinch them, making me moan out load. I slowly move towards my torso, then around to my backside, and give my ass a quick squeeze. I start to make my way towards my thighs, and rub them oh so very gently.

Doing this in front of him is so erotic. He has not moved from his spot, never taking his eyes off of me. I can see that he is very aroused by all this too. His dick looks like it is going to bust through his pants. I know that I am dripping wet, but thankfully the soapy suds are hiding it.

I make my way to my very wet pussy, and slide my hands through my folds. Staring at his lustful gray eyes, looking like he doesn't want me to stop. I start to push faster, and harder. I then glide two fingers inside of me, and pump myself, but wishing it was him doing this. It doesn't take long, before I explode around myself, screaming out words that make no sense to me. Damn, that felt great.

I look at him, and give him a smile, that would make him drop his pants. I then continue to wash myself up, and wash my hair. After I'm completely finished, I push stop on the shower, and Christian hands me my robe. He then grabs me by the robe, and crashes his lips to mine, pouring all the hot emotion that was just built up inside of him. As I'm about to take hold of his hair to push more into this kiss, he pulls away from me.

"Ana, I loved that show very much, and want to see it many, many more times. It was sultry, and sexy, and I would want nothing more than to throw you and this bed, and fuck you into next week, but we have dinner ready, and we have things to talk about. So please for the love of everything that is holy, stop teasing me with that sweet ass, and get dressed."

As he starts to walk away, he slaps my ass hard, and all I can do is moan with desire. That almost made me cum again, I want more of that. But I decide to listen to him and got dressed. Just some simple, tight ass jeans, and a sequins tank top. Since we are staying in for dinner, I leave my shoes and my suit jacket on the bed.

I make my way down to the dining room, and I see him sitting there waiting for me. He is so handsome. As much as I don't want a relationship, I wouldn't mind waking up to him every morning.

I pull out the chair to sit, but interrupts me.

"Let me get that for you", he says to me as he pulls out my chair.

"Thank you Christian, that was very gentleman like of you."

He takes a seat across from me, and is just staring at me.

"Please forgive me for staring, but you are so amazingly beautiful."

I flush a pink color, and tell him thank you

"Your not so bad yourself, Mr. Grey. So what is on the menu for tonight?"

"Well, Mrs. Jones prepared some delicious Mac & Cheese, which is my favorite. With that we are having some baked chicken, and some fresh green beans.

"That sounds, yummy. So, Mr. Grey, what would you like to talk about."

"Us, what we expects from each other. When I'm with you, everything that I have been accustomed too, just flies out the window. You have such a free spirit, no rules, you say what you feel, and go for what you want. I want to know, if this will be something you see long term, or just some fling.

"To be very honest, my thoughts right know are just to have fun, and have some great sex. You know that I have been in a long relationship that didn't end very well. I have to trust someone 100% before I can give my heart to them. And as much as I like you, and like spending time with you, I'm not ready to commit to a relationship. I'm all for having some exciting times with you, but nothing more". I try to tell him without him getting upset or mad.

He seems to be fighting himself to calm down. His usually gray eyes look almost black. "So your saying, that right now you want fun and excitement, and then may after you fully trust me, we might be able to go further with our relationship. If that is what you want, I can agree to that. But I want you to be mine, completely, and I will do whatever it takes for that to happen. Can we agree that we are monogamous in this thing we are doing".

I hope he calms down after my answer, but I don't want to be tied down to one person.

"Christian, like I said, I'm not settling with one person. I want to spend a lot of time with you but, I'm not going to say "No" if I was asked on a date by another man. That being said, I'm not going to be jumping from bed to bed. If we have sex, then it's only you that I'm sleeping with, but I will date others. If it comes that I'm sexually attracted to another person, I will have a discussion with you about it, and we can decide where to go from there. Right now there are no other people knocking on my door, so for now I'm all yours. And who knows, you might change my mind", I say to him with a wink.

"Ana, I really don't like to share, but if you say that you will not sleep with another man, we might make this work. But like I said, I will do whatever to make you mine, If I have to wait for you I will. I also wanted to show you something after we are finished with dinner".

The rest of dinner was very quite. He has made it clear that he wants more of me. But I'm not at that point where, I need some man telling me what I can and cannot do. Donnie screwed me up for other men, and that is why I 'm taking this route with Christian. And maybe things will change down the road. Who knows. What I do know is that before I leave here, I want what he has to offer me in the bedroom. Now let's see what he has to show me.

Christians POV

This women is going to make me pull my hair out. That shower she took was beyond amazing. I wanted to take her right there, but again I had to hold back. I had a lot of women in my life, but they were all contracted on what I expected from them. At the time when one of them wanted more, I didn't. That's what my life was, and now that I want more. And now I find the one woman that wants to have fun,and excitement and to be a free spirit. For now I will give her what she wants, but I will stop at nothing until she is completely mine. I know we don't really know each other that well, but your heart knows when it has found the one.

I'm going to show her my playroom, and hope that she is all for it or will she just run away. Even though I don't want a submissive, I definitely want to play in here. Finishing dinner was so quite, I guess the both of us where lost in thought.

"Ready Ana", I ask her as I get up from the table.

"Ready as I will ever be. So, Mr. Grey, what would you like to show me".

"First, whatever I'm about to show you, please don't run from me, just talk it out with me. Second, this was a huge part of my life. It brought me control, pleasure, and pain. I want you to enjoy this with me.

"Ok, Christian, can you please just show me"

I grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs to the playroom. I pull the key from my pocket, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. She very slowly walked into the room, took her time to look at everything that was in there. It looked like she had a smile on her face. I just had to see what she was feeling.

"So Ana, what do you think"


	7. Chapter 7

Ana's POV

He is taking so long to open this damn door. I wonder what he is hiding in here, I mean it has a lock and key. He opens it slowly, I walk in and can't help but to gasp. I have always wanted to see a playroom, I have only heard about some that looked this good. He probably thinks I'm going to scream or run, but all I can do is smile.

After my break with Donnie, I threw myself in work. Even on my days off, I volunteered to go in. I guess some of my co-workers decided that I needed sometime off, and asked me to go out to a club with them. I hesitated at first, but they kind of forced me to go. So I got dressed up and headed out to Club Black Out. I was never there,but one of the girls I work with Maria, said it was a hot spot.

When I walked in, the interior was black, like onyx black. The chairs and booths were crimson red, with a sheen look to it. Around the four corners of the club there were small stages. On each stage there were half naked men and women. The stage closest to me, had a woman, with gorgeous blonde hair, and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. She was holding a leash that was attached to a collar that was on a man that was kneeling beside her. It looked like he was her pet.

I never would have thought my friends from work would come to place like this. But Maria was telling me that a lot of people were into it. Control, pleasure, and pain came from being into BDSM. As I sat there and watched the show, you could see the the pleasure they were bringing each other. This one lady, was over her Dominates lap, and he was spanking her. I probably would have been in tears if that was me, but she was so aroused by it. You could she her wetness gliding down her legs. I was slightly getting turned on by it. But I never let anyone that was with me, know what this show was doing to me.

I sat and watched this for a couple of hours, and I must say I saw some crazy shit. Some things I would have loved to try, but somethings called a cane or paddles, looked just to painful for me. After that night I went and did a lot of research on BDSM. I thought it was something that I wanted to try. So every day off I went to the club, just to watch and learn. I meet a lot of great people there too. A number of times a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair, and her dominate, who always wore a leather mask, but had the brightest sea green eyes asked me if I was interested in watching them.

At first I wasn't sure that was something that I wanted, but I decided that if this was something I wanted to try one day, that maybe watching them, I could get some pointers. Unfortunately, my first date with Christian was the same day I was going to watch them. But seeing all this, maybe he can be my teacher. Never did I think this intelligent, sexy, god in front of me was into this, but I don't mind.

"Christian, this room is so beautiful. I seen some nice ones online, but this leaves me with no words".

"Wait, you have seen rooms like this before. Ana, are you into the BDSM lifestyle"? He asks me with a puzzled look on his face. I went on to explain everything that brought me finding out about the lifestyle. Slowly during our conversation, his soft lips formed into a smile.

"I have been wanting to try all of this Christian. If we didn't have this date tonight, I probably would have went to the club. I thought maybe I would have been ready. But since we are together tonight, maybe you would want to try this with me".

Christian's POV

I can't believe the luck I have. The one women that makes sparks fly with me, wants to try being a submissive. Can she be a submissive for me. I don't want her as a sub, but I would love to try these things with her.

"Ana, I thought that when I showed this room, you would have left me, but seeing that it's something you want to try, makes me one happy man."

"Christian, I have watched scenes play out in front of me for over four months, and believe me when I say, Yes it is something I want to try, but I can not get into the heavy stuff, It's just not appealing to me. I can take some pain, but nothing like a cane or a paddle. And in here, I'm willing to be collard, and will submit myself to you. We can have lots of fun, for both our pleasure."

I have to check to make sure I'm not on some hidden television show. How could this perfect angel like everything I do. She has a good relationship with my mother, and I know she will get along with my brother and sister. I won't take her tonight, even through she has begged me too. We need to learn about each other first. After my last submissive, I vowed for more with the next woman in my life. Ana just might be the more I'm looking for. No one makes me feel this way, but her.

We walk around the room, Ana ask a lot of questions about the various things in the room. I'm trying to talk and walk back to the door, but she is touching, looking,asking about everything. It's like she wants me to just throw her on the bed, and have my way with her. But she has never tried this, we need to take our time or do we.

As I stare at her she is biting her lip, that lip that makes my cock throb. I want her so much, but this is only our second date. I slowly take her hand in mine, and she willingly steps closer to me. I just need a kiss, that should hold me over, I hope. My lips touch hers, it's like a magnet, and they just attach to each other. She glides her tongue into my mouth, and it feels like I have never kissed before, seems new and different. My hand grabs her hair and pulls so hard that she moans in delight. My other hand is roaming around her delicate body. I so can't wait until she is fully mine.

I move both hands to her ass, cup both cheeks, and pull her up until her legs are around my hips. I walk to the bed and lay here down. She is so beautiful, so hard to resist. She runs her hands through my hair, then begins to lick my neck, and her tongue ends at my ear.

"Christian I want this, please take me."

She is making this so hard, I need to stop. But she wants it. Once she gives herself to me, she is mine. I need to make sure she knows this.

"Ana, are you sure. Because once this happens, .Mine. I will teach you all about the lifestyle, we can go to clubs, we can have the time of our lives, but you can not be with another person. I want you in my life, we are so good for each other. I know we don't know everything about one another, but we can learn over time. I want you so bad baby. Are you sure you want to do this."

Ana's POV

Oh my gosh, this man is unbelievable. All I want is some sex and he wants me to confirm that I will be only his. Maybe I can just tell him yes, just to get what I want. Because right now, I need this. I told him If I did have sex with him, then he is the only one I'm sleeping with. But I still want to keep my eyes open, maybe go on a date here and there. What's the worst that will happen.

"Yes, Christian I want this, I want you."


End file.
